Attributes
Attributes are a character's main statistics, detailing their physical, mental and social ability. Physical Attributes Strength V Your strength rivals that of a large animal. Strength IV You are far stronger than average, and your punches hit hard. Strength III Your body is strong and used to hard work. Strength II Although you're not weak per se, you're out of shape enough that you'll struggle with hard labor. Strength I You are weak to the point where lifting any heavy object is strenuous. Fortitude V Punching you is about as productive as punching a tree. Fortitude IV You're hardy enough that a punch or disease won't hold you back. Fortitude III You're used to a rough life, and can take a hit. Fortitude II You bruise easy and get sick from time to time. Fortitude I You are decidedly frail, and sickness knocks you out for days. Agility V You're ridiculously quick. No physical obstacle will hinder your movement for too long. Agility IV You are exceptionally light, and can run very quickly. Agility III You're light on your feet and can run without tiring. Agility II You can move fast when you need to, but get tired easily. Agility I You're slow and lumbering, and have trouble moving your body about. Dexterity V You move with such grace and efficiency that your movements blend into one another. Dexterity IV Your hands are very precise tools. Dexterity III You're quite handy, and can move accurately when need be. Dexterity II You're a bit clumsy at times, but usually get things done. Dexterity I You're so clumsy that sometimes, you just randomly drop things you were holding. Mental Attributes Intellect V Your mind is so quick, those around you often need time to catch up. You often have to explain things to people. Intellect IV Seeing patterns and remembering things come naturally to you. Intellect III You exercise your mind regularly, and can problem-solve efficiently. Intellect II You sometimes miss out on fairly obvious things, but you're not stupid. Intellect I You're stupid. Instinct V You instinctively react almost before you realize it yourself. Instinct IV You pick up on subtle things, and react quickly. Instinct III You can think on your feet in dangerous situations. Instinct II You need time to think on things before you can take action. Instinct I Seeing a boulder headed your way, you're more likely to freeze up than leap away. Willpower V Your mind is a fortress. If you want something, you won't rest until you have it. Willpower IV You're almost always able to do what needs to be done, regardless of what you want or feel like in the moment. Willpower III You have a good sense of discipline. Willpower II You can force yourself to do things you don't want to, but it's hard. Willpower I You generally follow your whims. Hungry? Eat. Sleepy? Sleep. Perception V Your senses are always peaked, and rarely if ever do you get caught off guard. Perception IV Your senses are very sharp, and you can spot small details from far away. Perception III You're sharp, and catch on to details around you. Perception II You're sometimes caught unaware of things right in front of you, but you usually pay attention. Perception I Maybe your eyesight is poor, maybe your hearing is dull, or maybe you just drift off into your own thoughts without meaning to. Social Attributes Charisma V You naturally take up a lot of space, in a good way. In a social gathering, you're the life of the party. Charisma IV You're good at making friends, and leave good first impressions with people. Charisma III You're pretty likeable around people you know. Charisma II You don't do that well with people outside your immediate social circle. Charisma I You sometimes stumble over words, or accidentally offend people. Manipulation V People stop and listen when you speak. If you want something to happen, they're gonna make sure it does. Manipulation IV You can be very convincing when you need to. Manipulation III You can make others do what you want if they don't have any problems doing so. Manipulation II People don't always listen when you want them to. Manipulation I People generally ignore your opinions, and do whatever they were gonna do anyway. Appearance V Some people get openly hot and bothered around you. Appearance IV You take good care of your appearance, or maybe you were just lucky - either way, you get frequent looks from people of the opposite sex. Appearance III You're well-groomed and have good posture, without any obvious blemishes or misshapings. Appearance II Your look isn't attractive to everyone, but some people like it. Appearance I Maybe you don't groom yourself, maybe you were just born ugly. Either way, the vast majority of people don't find you attractive. Empathy V You can read people exceptionally well, and sometimes you understand others better than they do. Empathy IV You quickly form bonds with people, and can easily sense how they're feeling, even if they're hiding it. Empathy III You get along well with most people, and usually have an insight into how they're feeling from day to day. Empathy II You fare well enough in regular conversation, although it takes you time to get to know people. Empathy I You pick up only the most obvious clues, if that. People are a mystery to you. Category:Rules